The Promise 1
by Heavenly-Being
Summary: Another girl with nullification alice? How come? Does Natsume likes her better then Mikan? What about Ruka? With one single word. It could change somebody's life. A life that you wouldn't want to have...


I dont On GA

_**The Promise**_

Winter, is the worst season for Mikan… Hotaru has moved to a genius school in America. Mikan is so depressed because of that.

Now, its summer. Mikan and her class mates is now on 8th grade. Because its vacation time, Mr. Narumi take his class to the beach for one day.

As soon as they arrived at the beach, Mr. Narumi can finally see Mikan's smile. While Natsume and Ruka walk along the beach…

Suddenly, there is a girl that is running in a hurry with a chocolate ice cream on her hand and there is another girl beside her. But then, they crash with Natsume and Ruka.

"Oh My God! I'm so sorry! I did not mean to spill my ice cream on your shirt! I really don't!" that girl said , trying to stand up .

"Where do you put your eyes miss? Are you blind?" Natsume replied. "Hey come down Natsume, it was an accident." Ruka tried to calm Natsume, as he help the other girl to stand up .

"Well sorry, but I'm not blind… So you're the one who have see with your eyes not with your foot. Look at me, I'm totally normal. Come on, let's go Azura.. I don't want to lose time because of him!" the girl said.

The other girl smile at the two boys , " Bye ! " she said Then, the two of the girls ran to a tree and chat under it.

"Who is that girl? No one have ever treated me liked that before. She's the first one and she is kind of cute.." Natsume said to Ruka. "What?! You actually like her?" asked Ruka in a big surprise.

Meanwhile, Mr. Narumi spotted that girl too. But he thinks there is something strange about that girl.. "Mikan! By any chance, do you know that girl?" said Mr. Narumi to Mikan. "Wait, I think I do.. But I don't really know. I cant remember." Said Mikan. "That's OK, By the way, enjoy the beach!" said Mr. Narumi to Mikan with a slight smile.

Mr. Narumi picked to talk to that girl. So finally he ran to where that girl and Azura sits. "Hello Girls, by any chance.. Do you have any Alice?" " What's an Alice" "Alice is a power that not every people have" "Oh… I think I have one" said the girl. "Me too" said Azura. "OK then, tell me what's your power is…" asked Mr. Narumi. "I have Healing Alice.." said Azura. "And I have Nuliffication.." said the girl. "What? You can't have Nullification! Only Mikan's family can!" said Mr. Narumi in shocked. " I know… and Mikan is my twin sister. Don't you relies it? Look at our face! Similar right?" said the girl. " Yes, it is kind of similar. But how?" asked Mr. Narumi. " So, when we are only 3 years old, our mom put us in adoption service, then.. there is this two grandma and grandpa couple that just divorced because they don't have any children. So they went to the adoption service and picked us. But because they are divorced… they have to take us apart. The grandpa picked Mikan and the grandma picked me. The Grandma moved to America and change my name from Cinatsu Sakura to Valerie Veneshia. But don't call me Cinatsu though, I'm more comfy with Valerie. Then, when grandma died, I once again move to Japan with my Best Friend For Life.. Azura." Said Valerie. "Ok then, do you want to move to Alice Academy? Mikan is there and in there, there's only Alice users only." Asked Mr. Narumi (again). "Umm… (Valerie looked at Azura and Azura nodded) OK!" said Valerie. "Great, so pack your bags an meet me at he school bus to night." Said Narumi.

So they pack their bags and enjoy their last day at the beach.

That night, when everybody is in the bus, Azura keep talking "Oh My Gosh" until finally Valerie said "Please Azura, I need the time to think whether is this the right choice or not." And then Azura said "Ok, don't give that rude face" and they both laugh.

When Valerie is still thinking hard, she feel some one is touching her elbow. When she look to the person she scream "YOU!!!!! What the heck are you doing here?!" shout Valerie. " You! You are that chocolate girl! What are you doing here." They said in the same time. "Don't talk to me like that you moron!" said Valerie. "Hey don't talk to my dear Natsume like that! Who do you think you are!" Sumire added." "OK everyone, take your sits because we are leaving!"said Mr.Narumi. So everyone take their sits.

After they arrived, Azura (as always) keep whining like "Oh My God!its big ! "Valerie.. Azura, tomorrow I'll give you a test. This test is your future. Because it will decide your star rank. But know you two can sleep at Mikan's room." Said Mr. Narumi to Valerie and Azura.

The next day, Mr. Narumi wake Azura and Valerie up so early in the morning. He start testing Valerie first. Because Mr. Narumi have pheromone Alice, he can control anyone that hears his voice. But not the person who have Nulification Alice. So he test Valerie with his voice and Valerie did so extremely well so her star rank is special. Now its Azura's turn, Mr. Narumi step on a bird and ask Azura to hill it. Azura can do it but she can't heal the bird fast enough so the bird died. Mr. Narumi diced that her star rank is triple star.

When the bell rings, all the student of Alice Academy go to their own class. So as Valerie and Azura. As soon as they arrive at the A class, everybody look at the two girls and whisper to each others. Finally Sumire stand up and said "Hey how did you get special rank new girl?" "Well I don't know but its nun of your business right? So stay out of my life ok? OR you will feel it!" said Valerie bravely. " Hey Azura where do you want sit?' asked Valerie. " I think I want to sit with that blond haired boy." Azura said , grinning goofily as she put on her hat .

"WHAT?! No please sit with me! Please I beg you!" said Valerie to Azura. Azura look at her best friend that's staring at her with her puppy eyes. "Nah… I think I want to sit with him." Said Azura to Valerie. " Hey blond boy! Can I sit with you? (Azura blink to Ruka) " asked Azura to Ruka (the blond boy). "Sure (he blink to Azura too)! Natsume could you sit with that chocolate girl? I really want to sit with that cutie.." said Ruka. "Sigh… Ok but just this time Ok?!" said Natsume. "What?! Azura I can't belive you!" said Valerie then she walks slowly to the table that Natsume sit on.

Along the class Natsume and Valerie keep whining while Ruka and Azura plan to make Valerie and Natsume a couple. Mikan smile when Natsume and Valerie argue to each other, because deep inside she know that she likes Natsume and she wants to have him. Every thing is working so well until her twins sister came.

Afetr the class, Azura go to Valerie's place and talk to her "Valerie, don't you want to go to the central town with me and Ruka tomorrow?" "With that blond guy? No way that could happen!"

"Oh come on! It will be fun!" "Well… Ok. But promise me it will be fun." "Thanks Valerie you're the best!" said Azura. The same time when Azura ask Valerie, Ruka ask the same thing to Natsume, but he work harder than Azura. He have to beg him so hard until he finally said Ok.

The next day, Ruka and Azura is so exited, but un like them, Valerie and Azura is acting like they are bored. In the bus Ruka and Azura talk a lot, but not Natsume and Valerie. When they finally arrive at central town Ruka and Azura take Valerie and Natsume to the Ice cream shop. "Hey lets go to the ice cream shop. Ice cream will feel so nice these day. So they run to the ice cream shop. When they arrive, Ruka said " Oh no, we don't bring enough money to buy 4 ice cream. So how about you two share and we will share. OK?"

"What? Me share with him?" "I'm out of here!"said Natsume. "No.. wait, it will be fun. Please Natsume you promise!" said Ruka. So Natsume sit on his chair again. "What flavor do you want?" asked the waiter. "We will take mint chocolate chip"said Ruka and Azura. "I will take chocolate"said Valerie. "No! I will take Vanilla!" said Natsume.

"Chocolate!"

"Vanilla!"

" Chocolate ! "

" No ! Vanilla ! " They keep arguing and arguing so Ruka and Azura pretend not to know them. "Calm down you two! I think I know the perfect ice cream for you two!" said the waiter.

Not long after that the waiter come back to their table with two ice cream on his hands. "Ok here is the Mint chocolate ice cream for the happy couple and this love vanilla-chocolate ice cream for the not so happy couple." said the waiter. "Thanks but no thanks! We are not a couple! Don't judge us just because we share ice cream! Anyway you're a lousy waiter! You can have it Natsume, I don't want to have any love ice cream.. Especially not with you!" said Valerie rudely. The waiter went back to the kitchen with hard steps and Natsume finished the ice cream so quickly. With her puppy eyes, Valerie begged Azura to have some ice cream. But No… Azura tried to avoid Valeries face. Because if not, she will give all her ice cream to her.

"OK everyone, lets go to the photo booth!" Azura said. "No wait" said Valerie. But Azura and Ruka didn't listen, they race to the photo booth so Valerie and Natsume follow them. When they arrive at the photo booth, Ruka and Azura take Natsume and Valerie's hand and take them in the photo booth.The first shot Natsume look to the other side and so as Valerie. But Azura and Ruka smile to the camera goofily , enjoying every minute of it . The second, third and the fourth, Natsume and Valerie slowly enjoyed the shot. So now they can see Valerie's smile.

Day by day, the four of them kept getting closer and closer. Now they are best friend, they go every where together.

One night, the four of them throw a party at Valerie's room. They dance all night. But.. "Urgh.." Valerie said. She fall to the bed. "Valerie, are you alright?" asked Nastume. "Yeah, No worries. I'm just a little bit tired that's all. You guys go dance some more! I'll be sitting here and enjoy the song." Said Valerie and she tried to smile. Azura did not belive what Valerie said. So after Ruka and natsume went to their rooms, Azura said to Valerie "Valerie, are you alright? Tell me the truth Valerie!" "Umm… Well… I think my cancer is back." Valerie said. "What?! No.. You cant Valerie.." "Azura, please don't tell Natsume and Ruka about this. Promise?" "Promise.."

The next day, Valerie remember that she promise, to see Natsume after school in the western woods. So with her weak condition, she walk there ignoring Azura's warning.

When she arrive, Natsume is already there. Valerie asked Natsueme "Natsume… if I'm not here, will you still remember me?" "What are you talking about?! Your talking like you will die or something! Of course I will remember you!" " Could you promise that?" asked Valerie again. "Ya! I promise, well if you don't believe me, I will make something for you." Said Natsume. Then Natsume use his Alice to make a silent promise on a tree that said "VN together forever".

"Valerie… I want to tell you my deepest secret.. Its about my weakness." said Natsume. But what they don't know is there is a pair of eyes that watching them and the figure smirk un try to approach them in silent. "Lets not talk here.." said Natsume so they go to the next classroom. "Darn" said that figure.

Meanwhile on the way to their next classroom (which is gym class) Natsume told Valerie that her weakness is his love ones. Like his little sister, Aoi , his best friend Ruka, his new friend Azura, and the girl he likes.. Valerie…

Valerie cant talk anymore because her voice wont come out. She is getting weaker and weaker. "Every one, run 3 laps!" said the teacher. Azura run beside Valerie while Natsume and Ruka is in the front of the group. Suddenly, a body crash to the grown.. "NATSUME!!!! RUKA!!!!! HELP!" shout Azura. Natsume and Ruka look back, they see Valerie's body laying on her best friend lap. So they quickly run back to where Azura is, and so is the teacher. The teacher hold Valerie's body and take her to the Alice Hospital as fast as he could. Natsume, Ruka, and Azura run to the hospital too.

When they arrive, the three of them went to the room where Subaru (Hotaru's brother, but now he is the health teacher) and Valerie are.

"This is bad… I can't heal her. This is much more complicated than I thought. She has blood cancer. Even any healing Alice user can't heal her." Said Subaru. "What?! Azura! Do you know this all along?! Why don't you tell us" shout Natsume to Azura. "Well, the first one, the answer is yes and the second is because I promise to Valerie" Azura answer. Natsume run out of the room. Ruka can see tears from his eyes.

That night, when Valerie is fast a sleep, someone came to her room and took off all her oxygen and stuff and took her to a place.

The next day…

"Valerie!! I bought you something from central to…. Valerie !? where are you !! " She look panicky at the bed , no one there and the injuction is cut rudely from someone hand and body …. Valerie's body ! Azura Panicky drop the cake and run to the western wood fast , bumping into a few people along the way , she is panicking as she look around..

" Natsume !!!!! RUKA ! NATSUME ! " she scream , the birds chirping all the way , she run again , searching for the two boys rapidly she then spot them on one of the biggest tree there , Natsume is sleeping at the bench and Ruka is stroking Usagin.

"Natsume! Ruka! Valerie is gone! I search every where in her room. And I mean EVERY WHERE! I search every inch in her room, but I can't found her anywhere!" said Azura in shock. "What are you sure?" said Ruka. "Hey Natsume, I know where she is, I think I see her in the dangerous ability class, her hands and foot is tied up." Said a boy that can see miles away. Natsume run to the dangerous class. But Azura… because she can run that fast.. She and Ruka go there by eagle.

Meanwhile in the dangerous ability class…

"Tell me what is natsume's secret" said a voice. "No I won't!" said Valerie. The Man hit Valerie with a bat. "Tell me or you will die!" "NO! Cant you hear me?!" The man kicked Valerie's stomach two times. Blood come out from her mouth… "I give you one more chance.. WHAT IS HIS SECRET?!"

" are you deaf … or what !? I say I WONT TELL YOU! " Valerie yell, and with one last hit, Valerie fell to the ground. She remember all the things she has been through. When grandma adopt her, when she first met Azura back in the US, and all the happy things. Suddenly, the door was opened. "PERSONA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" the voice shout at Persona. But that old evil man just smiled and disappear.

Natsume carried Valerie to his lap. "Wake up Valerie! DON'T LIVE ME HERE!" Natsume shout. Suddenly, Valerie open her eyes. "Na..Natsume… I'm gonna miss you.. And Azura… And Ruka… Oh, how I will miss this place… Natsume… I did it, I didn't tell Persona your secret. I… I…. I promise…."said Valerie in her last minute. "Promise…" That is the last word Valerie said. "VALERIE!!!!" a scream can be heard all over Alice Academy. Tears fell from his eyes. Not long after that, Azura and Ruka came. "Natsume? No don't tell me Natsume! VALERIE!!!" Azura said. Ruka tries to calm her girlfriend to be (at least that is what Ruka wished..)

To be continued at the promise 2...


End file.
